


do it in the road

by SwingBallBlues



Series: you really got a hold on me [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Making Out, Morning Wood, Teasing, i'm back with showho i missed writing them so much, mentions of ISAC 2017, showho, shownu lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: There are nicer ways to wake up in the morning according to Hyunwoo; on his own time, his swollen eyelids tickled by the sunlight seeping through the blinds, the belated realization that the day is free... And possibly, maybe, with a warm body pressed up against his.





	

There are nicer ways to wake up in the morning according to Hyunwoo; on his own time, his swollen eyelids tickled by the sunlight seeping through the blinds, the belated realization that the day is free... And possibly, maybe, with a warm body pressed up against his, one arm splayed across his bare chest, the hand on the other working his manhood up lazily.

But that's a rare occurrence, and this is fine, too. He's been abruptly roused from a questionably deep slumber following a whole day of recreational sporting by Changkyun yelling. Over what, he wouldn't know for the life of him. Probably Minhyuk goading him on again for being so _dramatic_ after losing the archery yesterday. The maknae had moped around and out of the fear that he would burst into tears in front of every pair of eyes present, Hyunwoo had jumped in and laid himself on top of him, promptly followed by 5 less concerned others. It was effective, and Changkyun laughed brightly afterwards.

He yawns, his jaw locking in place. Meeting his friends from other groups had put him in a good mood, and today's brief freedom promises a yet better week. Getting up, he sees that both of his roommates are still asleep, clearly unaffected by the commotion, Hoseok distinctly snoring with his mouth hanging open. He still has one earphone on, a bad habit at least half of the group have acquired over time. Hyunwoo drags himself over to his makeshift bed. They'd promised Hoseok a bed frame when they finalized the sleeping arrangements, but god knows if it got lost in the shipment or something. It's still comfortable and spacious, though. Hoseok never complains.

He sits down on the unoccupied space, reaching out to lift Hoseok's jaw, closing his mouth. Hoseok frowns in his sleep, shaking his head slightly when Hyunwoo plucks off the earphone, but otherwise stays put. That paints a smile on Hyunwoo's lips, urging him to lean down and kiss the corner of Hoseok's lips. Pulling back, he wonders at Hoseok's handsome features, but quickly shakes the sentiment away. He shifts to get better access, going for another kiss, this time planted on Hoseok's forehead.

"You done molesting me now?"

Opening his eyes, he catches Hoseok's amused grin. Now he looks pretty awake.

Hyunwoo cocks his head to the side, playing along. "Not quite," he says, his gaze once again falling to Hoseok's lips.

Hoseok's snort is followed by a chuckle. He loops his arms around Hyunwoo's shoulders, raking a hand up to tug at his shorter dark locks. "Morning, baby," he coos sweetly. Pet names aren't really Hyunwoo's thing. "I want nothing more than to french kiss you right now."

Hyunwoo makes a face. "Ew, morning breath."

Hoseok jerks Hyunwoo's head up, managing a fake scowl. Still ever so endearing. "None you can't handle."

"The least of my problem," Hyunwoo taunts, sneaking a hand under the covers, tracing it down Hoseok's torso. He settles it just above the man's groin, and Hoseok's cock gives a keen twitch at the contact. 

Hoseok sighs. "God, I missed you," he thrusts his hips up a little, and pulls Hyunwoo down so he can nip at his neck. 

Hyunwoo tilts his head to give Hoseok access. He starts to rub, just a little friction against Hoseok's cock, enough to coax a frustrated groan from the younger. If he can't wake up to his ideal day off fantasy, maybe he'll let Hoseok have it. Maybe.

"Will you just take me to the bathroom and fuck me."

It's not a question. It's always more like _'Come on, do me, try me, I can take it, I'll be good at it,'_ and it turns Hyunwoo on more than he wants to admit. Hoseok's always been so honest.

"Changkyun is up. Minhyuk too, I bet. And you know Kihyun would be chirping like a bird at this hour," Hyunwoo says, properly stroking Hoseok's length now. "And you can't keep quiet."

Hoseok suppresses his moan by latching his teeth onto Hyunwoo's neck. It stings, but Hyunwoo only draws back his hand from Hoseok's semi erection.

"Wha— don't," Hoseok's already running his mouth at the loss, canting his hips back up to press himself flush against Hyunwoo.

"We really shouldn't, _baby,_ " and Hyunwoo's already untangling himself from Hoseok's clingy arms, getting up to his feet. "Besides, I can smell Kihyun's cooking."

Hoseok rolls his eyes at Hyunwoo's tone and equally lame excuse. "You'll pay for this. I'll make sure you will," he pouts childishly, and then turns his back from Hyunwoo, pulling the sheets up to his face.

Hyunwoo chuckles, musing on what kind of punishment Hoseok would give him the next chance they get privacy. He can be really creative, and not just musically speaking.

"I'm counting on it," Hyunwoo provokes, dashing out of the room before Hoseok can throw a pillow at him. For what it's worth, though, he really _is_ hungry, and Kihyun is one damn good cook.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) because i'm as thirsty for showho as you are.


End file.
